promisekunfandomcom-20200214-history
YANDERE Voice Acting
Orginal Voice Acting/Audio Drama: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFBPMbpTFIo&ytbChannel=usapipi48 Script The Script: Opening the door,entering the room and closes the door. Coming near the bed and will sit. There,a nervous "oneechan" suddenly awaken. Ohayou! neechan～ Aa,gomen! ikinari ki ga tsuichatte.. He? Kyou mo haretete ii tenki dayo～ Eh? Soto ni detai? Dame.. Ore ga yurusanai yo.. Datte,soto ni detara neechan,nigeru deshou? Nigenai tte. Demo,dame.. Soto ni wa ippai ippai hito ga aru kara ne! Soshitara, neechan no shikai ni ore igai no hito no koe ga kikoechau janai? Ore igai no hito no kuuki wo suu janai? Sonna ni yurusanai yo.. (Sudden calls) Are? mada mottetanda? Sonna no? Soto to tsunagareru mono to zenbu shoubu wo mottetandakedo.. Hee.. Kakushi nottetanda.. Ne,neechan,nande hoka no hito to tsunagatte ita no? Shikamo,ore ni kakushigoto suru nante neechan,hidoi na~ Demo,Mou nidoto soto ni deru koto wa nai kara.. Hitsuyou nai yo ne..Ore ga shoubu shitoite ageru Ne,kashite yo! *sighs.. Ore igai no hito to tsunagattetara, neechan ga yogorechau yo.. Hee,yogoreta oneechan nante,ore mo mitakunai~ Demo,ore iyagaru koto nante shinai yo ne. ふーん(fu-n),dakara,onegai.. *going up the bed Konna ni onegai shiteru no ni, Doushite hanashite kurenai no? Moshikashite,ore no koto kirai? Sonna hazu nai yo ne. Ore ga konna ni neechan no koto ga suki nandayo! Neechan dake ireba nani mo iranai, Nanoni.. Neechan wa onaji kimochi janai nda! Sou ka,yappari, sono keitai ga ikenai nda! Sugu ni shoubu ni shinakya ne! (Seizing the phone) Dakara,kashite! Ne, kashite yo! (Got the phone) Ehe, tsuyoku shite gomen ne! Saisho kara sunao ni watashite kurereba,ore datte ranbo nanka shinai yo. Hehe,hontouni neechan no koto wo taisetsu ni shitainda. Dakedo,oneechan tteba.. Sugu ni hoka no hito to hanasou to suru deshou? Fu-n,ore no ki wo kikitai nda mou wakaru kedo, mou sonna koto shinakute ii kara.. Ore no subete wa neechan no mono nan dakara, Dakara,Neechan mo ore no mono ni natte yo.. Ne,korekara ore no mono ni.. (phone rings) Urusai na! (looks on the screen of the phone) Ima no Atsui-senpai datta ne?! Senpai to hanashiteta no? Ore ga gakkou ni ittera aida mo zutto dare ka to tsunagatteta no? Ne,Ore ni zenbu hanashite yo.. Ne! Kikasete! Ore ga inakatta aida neechan no koto, iya da. Hanashitakunai? Sou? Sore nara ii ya,Atode bideo wo miru kara~ Nan no tte kimatteiru ja~! kono heya ni tsuketeru kamera no eizou dayo~! tou-san dake ja tayorinai kara sa... (Ver.1: Atode senpai ni kikasete moratteru kara, senpai ga ore ni nani mo ittakunakereba, sugu ni senpainchi ni itte kureru kara, soshite "kare wo bukkoroshiyou”to ka..) Eh? Sonna ni odoroku koto demo nai deshou? Yonaka ni wa,petto no yousou miru no ni kamera wo tsukeru datte iru kurai dayo.. Daiji-na kazoku wo mamoru tame ni wa sore kurai touzen dayo... (Ver.1: Datte,neechan wa ore dake no mono to daiji ni shite nan dakara..) Ah, sou da, neechan no kurasumeito kara azukatte kitandakedo, E-to.. Ah! Kore kore! Nanka yasunderu ma no nooto(note) datte, dou suru? Iru? Eh,Mou gakkou ni ikanai kara, iranai yo ne. Tteka,tou-san tachi mo foro(follow) wo umai yo ne~ Neechan ga omoi byouki de yasunderu to ka renraku shite mitai de sa (laughs) Omoshirosou dakara, ore mo nokotte ageta yo. Byoujou to ka kikaretara, aruku mo konna de,to ka (laughs) Ahahahaha, ano shinpai sou na kao, omoshirokatta na! Ehehe, un.. tte? neechan kiiteru? Maa ii ya.. Toriaezu,kigate kure yo! Soshitara kyou mo asobou ne~! Kyou nani wo shiyou ka na? Geemu..sore tomo,motto tanoshii koto ni shiyou ka.. I-hi,(laughs) Kyou mo,Ashita mo, Asatte mo, ichinen-go mo,Gonen-go mo,Juunen-go mo.. Zutto! Zutto,zu-tto!! Issho dayo.